


Ein Glas zuviel?

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [10]
Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Glühwein, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie heißt es so schön: Das letzte Glas muss schlecht gewesen sein oder warum ist mir sonst so übel. Aber… ist das wirklich der Grund?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Glas zuviel?

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Heiße Getränke  
> Tatort Adventskalender-Prompt: Zuviel Glühwein trinken  
> Beta: Tausend Dank an Baggeli!
> 
> Diclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Idee zur Geschichte und ich habe nichts davon als jede Menge Spaß.

~~~

Ein Glas zu viel?

 

"Ich glaube..." Boerne hielt sich leicht schwankend an einem mit Kunstschnee dekorierten Weihnachtsbaum fest, der folgsam mit ihm zu schwanken begann. "... ich glaube, dass da etwas mit dem Glüchwein... mit dem Glühwein... nicht stimmen kann, weil... " Er hob dozierend den Finger, "... weil... da..." 

"Is' gut, Chef. Wir wissen, was mit dem Glühwein nicht stimmt." Silke schmunzelte, als sie ihren nicht mehr ganz nüchternen Chef betrachtete.   
"Ich glaube, ich liefere ihn besser zu Hause ab", meinte sie an Nadeshda und Frau Klemm gewandt. 

"Schade, dass Thiel schon gegangen ist", brummte die Staatsanwältin. "Der hätte ihn mitnehmen können." 

"Kommen Sie mit ihm allein klar? Ich meine, weil..." Nadeshda deutete mit einer Geste den Größenunterschied zwischen ihr und ihrem Chef an und war sich sichtlich unsicher, ob sie Silke damit nicht zu nahe trat. 

"Keine Sorge, das klappt schon", winkte Silke ab. Sie nahm Boerne am Arm und er schaute leicht irritiert auf sie hinab. "Also Alberich... was w... wird das denn jetzt? Ich muss doch noch..."

"... nach Hause ins Bett und genau da bringe ich Sie jetzt hin." Sie winkte den beiden Frauen zu und bugsierte Boerne am Arm durch den sich langsam leerenden Weihnachtsmarkt. Ihren Glühwein, von dem sie gerade mal die Hälfte getrunken hatte weil er ihr viel zu heiß war, ließ sie stehen. Er war ihr ziemlich schnell zu Kopf gestiegen und sie fühlte sich nicht gut. Vielleicht hatte wirklich mit dem Getränk etwas nicht gestimmt? Sie winkte ein Taxi herbei, manövrierte den sich zum Glück nicht wehrenden Boerne in den Wagen und setzte sich neben ihn.   
Boerne schnallte sich an und lehnte dann den Kopf gegen die Scheibe. "Ich sage Ihnen, mit dem Glühwein ist ew... ist etwas nicht in Ordnung gewesen." 

"Mm", brummte sie, "ich bringe Sie jetzt nach Hause und dann legen Sie sich hin."

Boerne nickte ergeben. 

Die Fahrt zu seiner Wohnung verlief schneller, als Silke gedacht hatte. Sie stiegen aus und sie bezahlte den Taxifahrer. Er deutete auf den nun deutlich schwankenden Boerne, der versuchte die Tür aufzuschließen. "Kommen Sie klar mit Ihrem Mann?" 

Silke grinste und nickte dann. "Er ist mein Chef und ja... kein Problem." 

Boerne hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, die Tür zu öffnen und stand nun im Türrahmen. "Alberich! Nan... nun kommen Sie sch... schon." 

Konnte es sein, dass er stärker betrunken war, als sie zuerst gedacht hatte? So stark hatte er vorher nicht gelallt. Sie eilte zu ihm und irgendwie schafften sie es, die Treppe leise und zügig hinter sich zu bringen. Die Wohnungstür aufzuschließen übernahm sie, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel das Schlüsselloch klar zu erkennen.   
Irgendetwas war definitiv mit dem Glühwein nicht in Ordnung gewesen. 

Boerne streifte Schal und Wintermantel ab und ließ beides neben der Garderobe im Flur auf den Boden fallen. Dann lehnte er sich an die Wand um die Stiefel auszuziehen. Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen, die ihn beinahe den letzten Rest Gleichgewicht kosteten, ließ er es bleiben und schlurfte nun noch deutlicher schwankend ins Schlafzimmer.   
Silke folgte ihm. Sie würde ihn nicht halten können, sollte er stürzen. Aber vielleicht konnte sie es verhindern, dass es überhaupt so weit kam. 

Sie war froh, dass ihr Chef halbwegs vernünftig blieb, wenn er zuviel getrunken hatte. Er neigte nicht zum Blödsinn machen... außer zu dem, sich an Thiels Fersen zu heften und Detektiv zu spielen aber dazu brauchte er keinen Alkohol.  
Im Schlafzimmer ließ sich Boerne rücklings auf das Bett fallen. "Alberich... helfen S....Sie mir, mit den Sch... Stiefeln?"   
Er war kaum noch zu verstehen und besorgt trat sie neben ihn um seinen Puls zu prüfen. Er schien ihr ganz in Ordnung zu sein. "Chef? Sind Sie noch da?"   
Boerne brummte etwas, war aber schon halb eingeschlafen. Nun, vielleicht war das das Beste.   
Sie zog ihm die Stiefel von den Füßen und stellte sie neben das Bett. Boernes Zustand machte ihr Sorgen. Entweder hatte er deutlich mehr getrunken, als die beiden Gläser Glühwein, die sie mitbekommen hatte, oder etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Vielleicht brütete er eine dicke Erkältung aus und der Alkohol war ihm deshalb so schnell zu Kopf gestiegen? 

Sie öffnete sein Jackett und irgendwie schaffte sie es, es ihm auszuziehen. Die Krawatte folgte, ebenso wie die Brille. Sie legte beides auf das Nachtschränkchen. Dann deckte sie ihn zu. Nach kurzem Orientieren in der ihr fremden Wohnung holte sie aus dem Bad einen Eimer und stellte ihn neben das Bett. 

Auf dem Weg in die Küche hängte sie seinen Mantel auf einen Bügel und zog auch ihre Winterjacke und die Stiefel aus. Sie würde hierbleiben. Das Sofa war groß genug für sie und Boerne würde schon nichts dagegen haben, beruhigte sie sich selbst. Allein lassen würde sie ihn jedenfalls nicht.   
In der Küche holte sie sich ein Glas Wasser und leerte es in kleinen Schlucken. Ihr war übel und vor ihren Augen begannen Schatten zu tanzen.   
Sie kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück, um sich dort die zweite Zudecke zu holen und fragte sich kurz, warum Boerne in einem Doppelbett mit kompletter Bettwäsche für zwei Personen schlief, wenn er doch keine Partnerin hatte. Aber der Gedanke verlor an Wichtigkeit, sobald er in ihrem Sinn auftauchte und sie vergaß ihn sofort wieder. Etwas unschlüssig stand sie dann vor dem Bett und überlegte, was sie hier eigentlich gewollt hatte. 

Boerne schlief tief und hatte sich in die Decke eingerollt. Er wirkte friedlich und viel jünger als sonst. Vielleicht sollte sie noch ein paar Minuten bei ihm sitzen bleiben? Aber nicht auf der Seite des Bettes, in der er schlief. Auf der anderen Seite war viel mehr Platz. 

Sie tappste hinüber und wunderte sich einmal mehr darüber, dass ihr plötzlich so schwindelig wurde. Dann hatte sie die leere Bettseite erreicht und ließ sich darauf fallen. Die Matratze war angenehm weich und sie war so müde.   
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was sie hier gerade tat, kuschelte sie sich in die Decke und schlief ein. 

~~

Boerne wachte davon auf, dass neben ihm jemand atmete. Es war so ungewohnt, dass er einen Moment brauchte um ganz zu sich zu kommen und zu realisieren, wer da neben ihm lag.   
Alberich? Was tat sie in seinem Bett und… warum waren sie beide komplett angezogen? 

Er setzte sich auf und bereute es sofort wieder, als dumpfe Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit ihn sofort wieder in die Waagerechte zwingen wollten. Trotzdem schälte er sich aus der Zudecke, taumelte ins Bad – was war mit seinem Gleichgewichtssinn passiert? – und kniete sich gerade noch rechtzeitig vor die Toilette, bevor er den Würgereiz nicht länger unterdrücken konnte. 

Nach ihm endlos erscheinenden Minuten sackte er kraftlos auf die kühlen Fliesen und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand. So erbärmlich war es ihm schon lange nicht mehr ergangen und das nach nur zwei Bechern Glühwein?   
Das Denken fiel ihm schwer und hinter seiner Stirn wurden die Kopfschmerzen immer schlimmer. Dehydrierung diagnostizierte er und rappelte sich auf, um sich den Mund auszuspülen. Vorsichtig trank er dann einige Schlucke, um seinen protestierenden Magen nicht wieder zu reizen. Er klatschte sich auch kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und es fühlte sich so herrlich an, dass er beschloss zu duschen.   
Vorher nahm er noch eine Aspirin und zerrte sich dann die verschwitzten und zerknitterten Kleidungsstücke vom Körper. Die kühle Dusche half ihm wirklich dabei, wieder etwas klarer im Kopf zu werden, auch wenn er sich noch immer wie zerschlagen fühlte.   
Sich im letzten Moment daran erinnernd, dass ja Alberich in seinem Bett schlief, schlang er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück, wo er schnell in einen Schlafanzug schlüpfte. Nach kurzem Zögern legte er sich dann wieder ins Bett, weil er sich zu elend fühlte um auf das Sofa auszuweichen. Es spielte ja auch keine Rolle, ob er mit Alberich in einem Bett schlief, oder? Sie waren sich ja nicht fremd. Und sie zu wecken brachte er nicht über sich. Sie wirkte so friedlich, wie sie da eingekuschelt und mit vom Schlaf verstrubbelten Haaren neben ihm lag. 

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er wieder ein. 

~~

Silke wachte davon auf, dass helles Sonnenlicht sie wachkitzelte. Zumindest glaubte sie das, doch als sie sich langsam ihrer Umgebung bewusst wurde, merkte sie, dass es der warme Atem eines Mannes war, der sanft über ihre Stirn strich. Sie erstarrte und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu winden, um zu sehen wer der Fremde war, in dessen Bett sie hier lag. Denn ihr Schlafzimmer war das mit Sicherheit nicht. 

Der Griff des kräftigen Armes um ihre Taille verstärkte sich und zog sie näher an den Körper heran. Panik begann in ihr aufzuflackern, doch dann konnte sie sich soweit lösen, dass sie den markanten Bart ihres Chefs erkannte. 

Jetzt geriet sie erst recht in Panik. 

Was machte sie in seinem Bett? Und vor allem… warum war sie angezogen, während er im Schlafanzug neben ihr lag? Und warum lag sie in seinem Arm?

Sie rutschte von ihm weg und dieses Mal ließ er es zu, murmelte nur etwas im Halbschlaf, wurde jedoch nicht richtig wach. Schnell kletterte sie aus dem Bett und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als heftige Kopfschmerzen Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen ließen.   
Froh darüber, den Weg ins Bad schon zu kennen, ging sie leise aus dem Schlafzimmer. Übelkeit gesellte sich zu den Kopfschmerzen und sie schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich, bevor sie zur Toilette stürzte. 

Boerne schlief noch, als sie einige Zeit später ins Schlafzimmer schaute. So leise sie konnte, schlich sie hinein und wollte sich die Zudecke holen. Sie war nicht in der Verfassung, nach Hause zu gehen aber sie musste sich unbedingt hinlegen. Da blieb nur das Sofa als Alternative. 

Sie griff nach der Decke, als Boerne die Augen aufschlug und sich leicht benommen aufsetzte. Er schien in einer besseren Verfassung zu sein, als am gestrigen Abend, denn er musterte sie ruhig und mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Legen Sie sich hin, Alberich. Sie sind ja fast noch weißer als Ihre Bluse.“   
Er zeigte auf das Bett, in dem sie geschlafen hatte. „Wenn es Ihnen ähnlich geht wie mir, lasse ich Sie auf keinen Fall nach Hause gehen.“

Zu kaputt, um mit ihm zu argumentieren hockte sie sich auf die Bettkante. Boerne rutschte zu ihr hinüber und legte ihr die Hand auf die Stirn. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

„Miserabel… Kopfschmerzen und… mir ist so schwindelig und übel von dem Glühwein.“ 

„Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne“, bestätigte Boerne. „Mir ging es heute früh genauso und auch jetzt ist es nur ein wenig besser. Haben Sie schon was gegen die Kopfschmerzen genommen?“

Sie wollte den Kopf schütteln, brachte aber nur eine mühsame Bewegung zustande, bevor sie mit einem gequälten Stöhnen still hielt. „Ich habe nichts dabei und wollte nicht in Ihren Schränken suchen“, murmelte sie. 

Boerne brummte etwas und stand auf. Er schloss kurz die Augen und wurde bleich, hatte sich aber trotzdem soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er recht zügig eine Tablette und ein Glas Wasser für sie holen konnte. Sie nahm beides dankbar an.

Während sie die Aspirin schluckte, holte er ein T-Shirt und eine kurze Sporthose aus einem Schrank und hielt ihr beides hin.   
„Duschen Sie, Alberich. Danach geht es Ihnen besser. Sie können die Sachen hier anziehen. Etwas anderes habe ich leider nicht, das Ihnen passen könnte.“  
Sie mussten beide schmunzeln. Erst auf dem Weg ins Bad fiel ihr auf, wie natürlich das alles zu sein schien. Fast so, als wäre er nicht ihr Chef und sie nicht seine Assistentin, sondern als wären sie alte Freunde. Aber… waren sie das nicht auch… irgendwie?

Boerne hatte Recht gehabt. Die Dusche tat ihr gut und es war angenehm aus der Kleidung herauszukommen, die sie schon den ganzen gestrigen Tag getragen hatte. Seine Sachen waren ihr natürlich viel zu groß, aber was machte das schon. So elend, wie es ihr immer noch ging, legte sie darauf keinen Wert. 

Sie tappste ins Schlafzimmer zurück und kroch wieder unter die Decke. Boerne hatte die Rollläden heruntergelassen, so dass ein angenehmes Dämmerlicht herrschte. Helligkeit und ihre Kopfschmerzen vertrugen sich gar nicht miteinander und so murmelte sie ein leises „Danke“, bevor sie sich die Decke bis unters Kinn zog. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war. 

~~

Sie kuschelte sich noch ein bisschen enger an den warmen Körper hinter sich. Ein Arm lag schwer über ihrer Hüfte und hielt sie, während die andere Hand fest mit ihrer verschränkt war. 

Im nächsten Moment war sie hellwach. 

Oh nein, dachte sie, nicht schon wieder! Sie versuchte sich aus der zweifellos angenehmen Umarmung zu lösen. Boerne regte sich und ließ sie dann abrupt los.   
Er drehte ich auf den Rücken und legte sich einen Arm über die Augen. „Bleiben Sie liegen, Alberich“, murmelte er, aber es klang nicht so als ob es ihn stören würde, dass sie in seinem Bett lag. 

Sie wunderte sich zwar darüber, aber ihr Bewusstsein war noch zu träge, als dass sie wirklich daran festgehalten hätte. Ihre Gedanken begannen zu treiben und sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, warum sie eigentlich hier war und… wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie in Boernes Bett schlief. Sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis und sprach ihre Frage schließlich laut aus: „Was ist eigentlich passiert?“

„Zwischen uns? Gar nichts… glaube ich“, antwortete Boerne leise. Er schien die gleichen Gedanken gehabt zu haben.   
Er schaute sie an und sie sah die gleiche Ratlosigkeit in seinen Augen, die auch sie fühlte. „Ich bin heute Morgen aufgewacht… noch komplett angezogen und mit einem Brummschädel, als hätte ich zwanzig Becher Glühwein getrunken. Dabei weiß ich nur noch, dass ich zwei hatte und irgendwas ganz und gar nicht zu stimmen schien“, fasste er das zusammen, was seine Erinnerung noch hergab.

Sie nickte. „Ja, Sie wirkten, als hätten Sie genug und da habe ich Sie nach Hause gebracht. Ich wollte…“ Sie überlegte angestrengt und vage tauchten Ihre Gedanken vom Vorabend wieder auf. „… Ja, ich wollte eigentlich auf dem Sofa schlafen, weil es mir auch ziemlich elend wurde, ich Sie aber auch nicht allein lassen wollte. Warum ich dann allerdings hier geschlafen habe… es tut mir leid.“ Sie schaute ihn zerknirscht an, doch er winkte lächelnd ab. 

„Schon gut, Alberich. Wir sind doch so was wie… Freunde?“   
Er schaute sie ein wenig fragend an und sie nickte schnell, froh darüber, dass er nicht sauer war. 

„Glauben Sie wirklich, das lag allein am Glühwein? Ich vertrage ja nicht viel, aber ich hatte nur eine halbe Tasse und dafür geht es mir heute ziemlich schlecht.“

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wollte Ihnen etwas Wichtiges sagen, aber ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern.“ Er dachte angestrengt nach. 

„Über den Glühwein, glaube ich“, ergänzte Silke. 

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich K.O.-Tropfen vermuten“, schlussfolgerte Boerne nach einer Weile und Silke hob überrascht den Kopf. 

„K.O.-Tropfen auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt? Das wäre schon etwas heftig, oder? Wenn das stimmen sollte… warum dann wir? Oder auch andere?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Boerne sah so frustriert aus, wie er sich anhörte und sie legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm.   
Er drehte den Kopf und schaute sie einen Moment lang nur stumm an, nahm dann ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. Sie schluckte, als er ihre Fingerspitzen küsste und sie dann an sich zog. Es ging ihr zu schnell. Sicher… sich mochte ihn aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie mehr wollte.   
Zu ihrer Erleichterung hielt er sie jedoch nur ihm Arm und drückte das Gesicht in ihr Haar. Er zitterte und sie vermutete, dass er schlicht völlig durcheinander war. 

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie mich heimgebracht haben… und hier geblieben sind“, murmelte er und lockerte die Umarmung wieder. Dieses Mal rückte sie nicht von ihm ab, sondern legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter.   
„Wir sollten Frau Krusenstern und Frau Klemm anrufen. Die beiden sind noch geblieben.“ 

Boerne nickte. „Sie haben Recht. Und Thiel sollte auch Bescheid wissen. Möglich, dass es zu Überfällen kam. Wenn noch mehr dieses Zeug in ihren Glühwein bekommen haben…“ 

Er richtete sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Auch Silke beschloss, dass sie aufstehen sollte. Allerdings machten ihr die Nachwirkungen noch immer einen Strich durch die Rechnung und sie sackte mit einem Stöhnen zurück aufs Kissen. Ohne Boerne neben ihr war das Bett kalt, stellte sie irritiert fest. 

„Immer noch Kopfweh?“ Boerne setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkannte und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn, prüfte dann ihre Pupillen und den Puls. 

„Ja“, brachte sie gerade noch heraus, bevor heftige Übelkeit sie packte. Boerne schnappte geistesgegenwärtig den Eimer, der noch neben dem Bett stand und hielt sie, während sie sich übergab. 

Schließlich ließ sie sich auf das Bett zurücksinken. Sie hörte, wie er aus dem Raum ging und im Bad hantierte. Er kehrte zurück und wischte ihr mit einem feuchten Tuch behutsam über das Gesicht. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn wieder am Bett sitzen. 

„Sie gehen heute auf jeden Fall nirgendwohin, Alberich. Das sind ja ziemlich ausgewachsene Nachwirkungen für Ihre Statur, die sich da in Ihnen breit macht.“  
Er reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser und stützte sie, während sie einige Schlucke trank. 

Sie gab ihm das Glas zurück und er half ihr, sich wieder hinzulegen, deckte sie dann sorgfältig zu. Er strich ihr mit einem frischen Tuch über die Stirn. „Brauchen Sie Wärme oder Kälte? Bei solchen Beschwerden kann ja beides helfen und je nachdem, was der Einzelne als angenehmer empfindet…? Ich kann auch die Heizung hochdrehen“, bot er an, doch sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. 

„Kühl ist besser, danke.“

Er nickte und legte ihr eine, in ein Tuch gewickelte Kühlkompresse auf die Stirn, die er vorsorglich bereits mitgebracht hatte. „Ich werde mal bei Thiel klingeln und die beiden Damen anrufen. Kommen Sie solange allein klar?“ 

Silke nickte schwach. Boerne strich ihr noch einmal sanft über das Haar und ging mit einem „Versuchen Sie zu schlafen“ aus dem Zimmer. 

Durch die nur angelehnte Tür hörte sie gerade noch, wie er auf dem Hausgang mit Thiel sprach bevor sie wieder wegdämmerte.

~~

Boerne beendete das Gespräch mit einem Beamten des Präsidiums und setzte sich an seinen Küchentisch. Da hatte er doch glatt wieder mal den richtigen Riecher gehabt. Es waren tatsächlich K.O-Tropfen gewesen.   
Nur gut, dass Alberich so schnell gemerkt hatte, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Aber sie selbst hatte ja auch etwas davon abbekommen… wie so einige andere auch. Zum Glück waren aber Thiels Assistentin und die Staatsanwältin verschont geblieben.

Im Präsidium hatten sich noch in der Nacht die Anzeigen wegen Taschendiebstahls gehäuft. Es waren so viele gewesen, dass die Beamten aufmerksam geworden waren, da der übliche Durchschnitt für den Weihnachtsmarkt schon innerhalb einer Stunde überschritten worden war. Beamte in Zivil waren Streife gegangen und hatten schnell in eben jenem Glühweinstand, den auch sie aufgesucht hatten, einen Verdächtigen ausgemacht. Dieser hatte bereits mit den Tropfen versetzten Glühwein ausgeschenkt und sich dabei durchweg betuchter erscheinende Weihnachtsmarktbesucher ausgesucht. Ein Komplize hatte dann auf eine günstige Gelegenheit gewartet, die Passanten um die Geldbörse zu erleichtern. Zum Glück war es zu einer Überdosierung gekommen, so dass keine Todesfälle zu beklagen waren.  
In seinem und Alberichs Fall… sie waren nicht bestohlen worden, weil sie schnell genug gegangen waren. Dass sie allerdings in einem Bett landen würden… 

Boerne stützte das Gesicht in die Hände und seufzte leise. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte ihm einen Streich gespielt, als er Silke gleich mehrmals im Schlaf an sich gezogen hatte.   
Allerdings war ihm das gar nicht so unangenehm erschienen und… es hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Nun wusste er nicht, ob er es einfach totschweigen sollte, ob er darauf eingehen… oder weitermachen sollte?

„Alles in Ordnung?“ 

Er schreckte aus seinen Grübeleien auf, als er Alberichs Stimme neben sich hörte. Sie wirkte frischer und war nicht mehr so blass, wie noch vor einer Weile.   
„Ja… ich hatte übrigens Recht damit, dass mit dem Glühwein etwas nicht stimmte“, schob er seine Gedanken zur Seite und berichtete ihr stattdessen, was er eben erfahren hatte. 

Sie setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch und hörte ihm schweigend zu.   
„Na, das ist ja mal ein Ding!“, rief sie aus, als er geendet hatte. „Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen… und hätte auch nie damit gerechnet.“   
Sie schaute ihn groß an, als ihr die Tragweite des Ganzen erst richtig bewusst wurde. „Nur gut, dass dieser Typ nur auf Geldbörsen aus war“, murmelte sie bestürzt. 

„Stimmt. Diese Taktik wird ja leider nicht nur dafür eingesetzt“, bestätigte Boerne und nahm ihre Hand mit einem Gefühl von jetzt-oder-nie.

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an, doch er ließ sie nicht los. „Allerdings bin ich in diesem, uns betreffenden Fall sogar ganz froh über die Auswirkungen der Tropfen“, sagte er leise. „Dadurch ist mir nämlich etwas klar geworden… worüber ich mir sonst wohl kaum Gedanken gemacht… oder vor mir eingestanden hätte.“  
Seit dem missglückten Blind Date hatte er schon ab und an mal darüber nachgedacht, ob aus ihr und ihm nicht doch hätte etwas werden können. Doch sie war in den Tagen danach so abweisend gewesen, dass er sich ganz schnell von ähnlichen oder weiterführenden Gedanken verabschiedet hatte.

„Und… das wäre“, fragte sie vorsichtig.

Statt einer Antwort beugte er sich langsam vor und küsste sie zögernd. Sie schien zu überrascht zu sein, um zu reagieren. Zumindest hoffte er das. Nun ja, wenigstens sprang sie nicht auf oder verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. Bei ihrem Temperament hätte er ihr das durchaus zugetraut.   
Er wich zurück und suchte ihren Blick. Sie schaute ihn mit ihren ausdrucksvollen, blauen Augen sprachlos an und begann dann, mit einem Moment Verzögerung, geradezu zu strahlen.

Erleichtert nahm er sie in den Arm und sie ließ sich ohne Wiederstand auf seinen Schoß ziehen. „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns für heute krank melden und uns wieder hinlegen“, murmelte er an ihren Lippen, was sie mit einem Kichern und einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss beantwortete.

~~~~~


End file.
